Water And Earth
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Bolin couldn't believe his luck. He'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams…and then he loses her. How could Korra be gone? She was so strong. He couldn't understand it. A baby was something a lot of women go through, and Korra had to be one of the few that didn't make it through it.


**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. ...I'm not that much of a Borra shipper, but I wanted to do this anyway. (Even if Korra is dead. *coughcough*) Asami and Mako are married in this, even though I didn't really mention it in the story.**

Bolin couldn't believe his luck. He'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams…and then he loses her. How could Korra be gone? She was so strong. He couldn't understand it. A baby was something a lot of women go through, and Korra had to be one of the few that didn't make it through it.

Bolin kicked the wall in frustration. "Korra was fine until those last few days," he muttered. "How could this have happened?"

"I know, Bo," Mako said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "But don't kick the wall, you'll wake him up."

The 'him' Mako was referring to, was Bolin and Korra's son. Bolin couldn't quite bring himself to see him again; he looked a lot like Korra, with only a bit of him mixed in. He couldn't even name him; Korra was going to do that once he was born.

"Bolin…I know this is hard on you, but you have to be strong. For your son. He's part yours, too, remember?"

"I know. But he's also part Korra's."

"Listen to me," Mako said angrily, turning Bolin to face him. "You're all he has. You can't abandon him, just because his mother's gone. He _needs _you."

Bolin sighed. He knew Mako was right, but…something was still stopping him. He just didn't know what.

"I just—"

Go," Mako cut him off.

"But—"

"_Go_," Mako said, pushing Bolin into the next room, with the baby.

Bolin froze, staring at the little bundle of blankets in Asami's arms. She'd stepped in to help after Korra…

"Do you want to hold him?" Asami asked quietly, after a moment.

Bolin nodded the tiniest bit. She stood up, careful not to wake the baby, and placed him in Bolin's arms. She brushed the blankets out of his face, so Bolin could see his son. His nose was unmistakably Bolin's, but his hair, skin tone, and even his tiny mouth, were Korra's.

He was about to hand the baby back to Asami, but the baby opened his eyes. Green, like Bolin's, with a few blue flecks here and there. He couldn't look away from the baby's eyes; they mesmerized him.

"_I hope it's a boy," Korra had said, rubbing her hand over her stomach._

"_Why?" Bolin had asked. _

"_Because, I think he would look just like you."  
_

The baby started crying, and Asami left to get him some milk.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mamo," he whispered. He stopped for a second. He'd called him one of the names Korra had been thinking of if she'd had a boy. Mamoru. _"Mamo for short," she'd said._

Asami brought back the milk. She let Bolin give it to him.

* * *

"Mamo!" Bolin called.

The little four year old ran in, giggling like mad.

"Did you…did you burn the wall?" Bolin gulped. Mamo shouldn't be able to bend fire, or at least, not as far as Bolin knew—but he knew nothing about genetic stuff.

"Yeah, daddy," Mamo said.

Bolin's eyes widened. He went into the other room, grabbed the phone and called Mako.

"Mako…I think we've got a problem."

* * *

As soon and Mako got there, and Bolin explained what happened, Mako said "He can't be the _Avatar _can he? I mean…I've never heard of an Avatar's kid being another Avatar."

"I don't know. He's never bended anything before. Until now, when he burned the wall in there."

"See if he bends anything else…I don't know!"

Bolin grabbed a bit of dirt out of a plant container, making it into a ball with his bending.

He leaned down so he was level with Mamo. "Mamo," he said. "Want the dirt?"

Mako looked at him like he was crazy.

"I train little kids sometimes, okay? And that's how I do it. So shut up," Bolin said, anticipating Mako's comment on how stupid that was.

Mamo smiled. He didn't move, and neither did the dirt. After a moment he smiled, and stretched out his hand as though reaching for the dirt. It flew out of Bolin's hand and into Mamo's.

Mako's eyes widened, and Bolin nearly fainted. Mamo looked surprised too, but he still smiled at his father and uncle.

"I guess…" Bolin said weakly. "we should call The White Lotus. Their hunt for the new Avatar is over."

**Mamoru means Earth in Japanese. I wanted something like Water and Earth, but I couldn't find anything. So I decided to name him Mamoru. :D**


End file.
